


No Penetration Necessary

by harping



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Other, Peninsula In Bay Sex, Size Kink, no pronouns, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/pseuds/harping
Summary: It's nice when two lovers come together.





	No Penetration Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Hi, I hope you like this fic! Also I just want you to know that Eye of the Sahara (Mauritania)/Eye of Jupiter (Jupiter) is a weird, disgusting ship. Eye of Sauron (Tolkien)/Eye of Jupiter (Jupiter) is the only viable Eye/Eye ship and you'd know that if you weren't so gross. 
> 
> Anyway Peninsula/Bay is great, though! I had a lot of fun writing this. Sorry I couldn't keep from mentioning humans, they just really needed to be mentioned.

The peninsula slides forward into the bay. The waters are turbulent. The waters churn and splash. Lots of fish die horribly.

The bay isn't very big, since the bay is young. An awful fire years ago destroyed most of the vegetation around the bay and humans also came in to get the sweet fine sand and some cool rocks and the water in the bay is actually always very energetic even when the peninsula is not sliding forward into the bay. The point is, erosion has really done a whole lot of work on the bay in a short amount of time, but the bay is still only just big enough to fit the peninsula.

This has been a long time coming. Haha. Coming. When the peninsula slides fully into the bay, the peninsula stops being a peninsula and the bay stops being a bay, since both peninsulas and bays are defined by relation to water. Weird.


End file.
